


Working a Double

by ERamos9696



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696
Summary: The boys are close, very close because they are brothers.





	Working a Double

And as they both walked into the bunker, FBI suits still on because they were both too tired to change back into their standard plaid, their only thought was to hit their beds. Both dropped their duffels on the map table. Weapons check and cleaning dry blood off the machetes would have to wait until later.

“I am going to sleep until Tuesday.”

“It is Tuesday.” Sam scanned the calendar he kept in his head.

“Okay.” Dean thought about it for a second. “Until next Tuesday.”

Sam started to drag his feet towards his room.

“Hello.” Dean answered his phone but Sam never heard it ring. “Jody, what’s up?”

Sam stopped in his tracks to listen in. He hoped it was a friendly phone call and nothing else, but his gut told him better.  “Okay, we’re on our way.” Dean slipped his phone back into his coat pocket.

“Do we have time to change?” Sam could still smell the FBI persona on him.

“Sure.” He waited for Sam to smile. “If you mean time to change in the car.”

Bitch face #26 on cue.

 

Jody poured the coffee into Dean’s cup and walked the pot back to the stove. Her kitchen had all the familiar feels of home. Spice rack with a few ingredients to make hex bags. A cupboard filled with salt alone.

“Can I make you boys something to eat?” Raising teenagers had made her a quasi-Susie-homemaker.

Dean looked at Sam and by his glare he could tell the answer was the same as his, “We’re good.”

Jody could tell that Sam would need a second cup of coffee soon. She took the file folder out of her bag she had sitting on the empty chair. She opened the folder between the two of them and spread the photos out.

“What do you think?” Dean directed the question to Sam to confirm his own suspicions.

“Shapeshifter.” Sam scanned over more of the photos while Jody filled his cup again.

Dean rubbed his eyes. Sam at least had a few minutes of sleep during the drive to Jody’s house. Sam would have gotten more, but then his concern that Dean would fall asleep at the wheel kept him from nodding off.

“Dean!”

He looked over to Sam. Had he dozed off?

“What do you think?”

He missed whatever Jody had said.

“She has a lead.” Sam handed Dean the slip of paper he had just read.

“Let’s do this.”

There was no point to argue. There was a thing that needed killing and it was their job to hunt it down. After all, that’s the family business.

 

Somewhere between four to nobody knew how many hours later, Jody unlocked the door to the cheap motel room she had paid for the night. The brothers walked in behind her, tired but not broken.

Sam walked directly to the bed closest to the door and fell onto it. Dean continued to the bathroom to wash whatever shapeshifter slime was still on his body.

Jody could see the steam coming out of the bathroom. Dean hadn’t bothered closing the door all the way. She walked over to the phone jack between the beds and took the phone line out of the wall. She reached behind the nightstand and unplugged the clock. She walked over to the duffle bag looking for the salt. There was none. She was about to call out to Dean to ask where the keys to the Impala were but she spotted them on the table.

 

By the time she entered the room again, Dean was in the bed Sam had once occupied. She laughed at the thought that Dean was wearing boxer briefs with yellow polka dots. At a closer inspection she would have noticed that they were actually the Batman logo. He had kicked the bedspread and blanket off the bed.

She could hear Sam in the shower and noticed that Sam too had not shut the bathroom door. She created the salt lines for every door and window in the room. When Sam came out of the shower, she walked into the bathroom to salt line the small window above the shower head. Standing on the edge of the tub to reach the window proved to be a little more difficult than she had anticipated it would be, but she completed her task.

She grabbed a washcloth to wipe whatever shape-shifter was on her face. As she inspected her uniform in the mirror she could hear Sam in the room.

“Dean.”

Dean mumbled, “What?”

“Dean.”

This time he opened one eye to see his Sammy standing at the side of the bed with bitch face #12.

Dean rolled over onto his stomach scooting himself over in the process.

Sam grabbed the pillow on his own side of the bed, adjusted onto Dean’s arm so that he was comfortable into Dean’s side.

Jody watched the little dance routine that they seemed familiar with.

“Boys, you don’t need to share a bed, I’m not staying. I have to get back to the station to fake some reports,” Jody said to deaf ears.

She walked over to the door and put the Do Not Disturb Sign on the knob.  She had done everything she could do so they could get some sleep.  Forty-eight hours was a ridiculous amount of time to go without shut eye.

As the boys slept, she wondered if this was how they were able to make their relationship “so special.”  Was the physical closeness in these situations what kept them strong during battles?   Were those victories because they had the ability to be this close as brothers?  Whatever it was, it wasn’t going to be figured out tonight.

She put the room key on the table next to the keys of the Impala. She turned the room lights off and tried the best she could to quietly shut the door behind her. The cheap motel room wouldn’t suffice as bunker safe, but it was the best she could do.

“Sammy.” Dean nudged him.

“No.”

“Sammy.”

Sam clicked on the light next to the disconnected phone. He got up from the bed and walked over to the door to make sure the salt line was still intact. Seeing that it was, he ran back to the bed, to snuggle up to Dean. Dean kissed the top of Sam’s head.

“Everything good little brother?”

Sam put his hand over Dean’s heart, a place he had rested his hand on many times. Dean locked his hand into Sam’s.

“It is now Dee.”

 

After everything, this is how they sleep the best. They took on gods, Lucifer, Angels, Prophets, Death, demons, monsters, nightmares, and forgotten legends. They had lost and sacrificed more than two men should, but always held tight to each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from "Supernatural".
> 
> This isn't Wincest. It wasn't intended that way. But you are the reader and you can make what you want out of it.  
> I hope you find the time to read my other "Supernatural" fics. Enjoy.


End file.
